


Under the mask

by Dajichan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, I just love this mask on him ok?, Implied Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: Gareth Bale trains hard with his Altitude mask, but then someone disturbs him...





	Under the mask

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a small oneshot, I wrote a few months ago. I translated it now, I hope it carries the sensations over to you as it did in its original language.
> 
> I think, GB11 looks incredibly hot with this mask and those special clothes, so it was a great inspiration.  
> I mean, just look at this...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1Wa3m6GKgo
> 
> Have fun <3  
> Comments are apreciated.
> 
> (And no, I am not making advertisment for this equipment, I have actually no idea how it works. Looks smokin though.)

Sweat is running over his body. He is practising in a special heated room to test himself under the extreme conditions. He wears his Altitude mask, a sleeveless top with a little stand up collar, a fingerless glove on his right hand and a sweatband on the other wrist. All black.

You come inside the room, totally clueless, with some unimportant paper you want him to see, forgetting that he wanted to be undisturbed under all conditions. You start babbling something, when he stands suddenly in front of you and slaps the paper out of your hands.

He is _so_ angry, his dark brows are knitted, a single drop of sweat flows down his temple to disappear slowly in his beard. You swallow hard, ramble some more excuses and you want to vanish as fast as possible, but his glossy sweaty arm blocks your way out.

You're still stuttering your pardons, until he lays his big palm over your mouth to keep you finally quiet. It is completely soundless, all you can hear is him, breathing through the mask...

You get goosebumbs, although it is so warm, you have no idea what will happen next. You've seen him stroppy before, but he was never _this_ mad. His other hand grazes your chin, your neck on its way down to your bossom. The silence makes everything worse.

His hand on your mouth scrunches slowly. It is an unpleasant sensation, but you can't break free. His strong muscles move under his skin, his whole body is tense, ready to jump, to attack. You start sweating too, the heat and the tension are too much.

Suddenly he grabs the fabric of your blouse and tears it down abruptly. The small buttons have no chance and rip off immediately. They fall to the floor with a silent clacking, the blouse swings open, bares your breasts which are still covered by a beautiful halftransparent bra. But he doesn't care about that at all, he just drags your bra up, your boobs pop out. You try desperately to cover yourself again, but one sharp glance from his bluegrey eyes is enough to stop that in an instant.

You start to shiver, every hair on your body erects, you feel insecure, disturbed and aroused, all at once.

He presses his tall body against you, the wall feels hard at your back, he uses both of his hands to grope you. His touches are neither gentle nor tender, he squeezes your soft breasts, he pinches your nipples painfully, but you still don't want him to stop. Your breaths are heavy already, he jerks off your blouse and pushes his leg between your own. You can feel his hard bulge, which begins to show in his sport shorts.

His eyes wander over you, your slightly quivering lips, your erected nipples, reddened from his attack, his look devours you. His big hands grasp your waistband, your own try to stop him half-heartedly, but actually you just want to touch him. He does not lose any time, opens your trousers, to get rid off them with your panties. You step out your clothes automatically, which lay on the floor, you press your legs together, almost out of defiance, to make it more difficult for him for just a second. He snorts scornfully, grabs you by your shoulder and turns you without any effort.

He rubs his body at your back and buttocks. You can feel his hard cock, one of his hands touches your face, two slender fingers urge into your mouth, you take them in gladly, sucking and licking them voraciously. His hand glides down over your body, covered by a thin film of sweat. He grazes over your boobs, your stomach, down between your legs, where you can feel exactly his fingers with your own saliva. He forces your legs open with his knee, you just go along by now.

He does not spoil you, he spreads your moisture, everytime the tip of his fingers touches your pearl, the intense sensation makes you twitch. He leans on the wall and draws you closer by your hips. In a matter of seconds you feel his tip at your juicy opening, where he holds out for a while. You move your hip impatiently, you want to feel him inside you, he holds you still, grinds with his tip over your slit, rubs your clit, til he pushes in his whole length surprisedly.

An uncontrollable gasp escapes your mouth. His thrusts are hard and deep, his hands are digging in your skin. You feel something falling down your leg, the next second his long wet tongue glides up your back. He embraces you under your boobs, you can sense his climax is close, you're even closer. His breath is hot on your ear, you cannot grasp one distinct thought in your mind.

He strokes your hair out of your nape, you shiver, til he drives his teeth in the uncovered skin. You cry out from surprise and pain, while you come so heavily, your legs become wobbly, you can't stand on your own, you're quiet lucky he holds you tightly.

His thrusts are harder, the whole feeling becomes so intensive, his breath goes quicker. His long fingers claw into your flesh, he is right before the top. After a few more seconds he is just there, his orgasm makes his body shaking, he spurts his semen inside you, roaring loudly.

You can feel his dick twitching inside you, you notice tiredly his lips on your shoulder...

He lets you go, he wipes over his sweatwet face und slides out of you. Without his hold your legs give in, you sit heavy breathing at the wall and watch him hiding his cock again. He remains silent, as he walks past you.

He pauses for a moment, as if he wanted to say something, but then he just grazes your cheek softly with his hand, before leaving the room for good.

 


End file.
